


羁绊  1

by Mcmofly



Series: 羁绊 [3]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly





	羁绊  1

现实向 . 纯属娱乐 . 切勿上升真人 

看文分清现实和我营造的世界谢谢了

*2018.8.24 陈情令杀青次日

我永远都记得陈情令杀青第二天肖战对我说的那番话：“王一博，我很清楚自己这么多年的隐忍努力，在我这个年纪进娱乐圈是为了什么，你怎么可能不知道。”他拿起手机屏放到我眼前，是他的屏保，一个财神爷对着我笑。“看到了吗？我只是为了赚钱，我明白自己的优势在哪，我想在还能利用我这个优势赚钱的时候想要让自己和家人过好一点的生活，仅此而已。你真的以为和你睡过了，就一定爱了吗？四个月，逢场作戏玩玩打发时间而已。您怎么会这么单纯啊前辈！”

我拿出在练习生时期的表情管理，努力克制自己的情绪，缓缓问他：“没有喜欢？不是爱？”

“喜欢还挺喜欢的，漂亮的皮囊谁不喜欢，你一开始会跟我上床还不是一样的原因吗？”他又顿了顿，仔细凝视了我一会，眯起他漂亮的瑞风眼，笑着问我：“王一博，你是第一次进组吗？组里那些花里胡哨你会不知道？反正跟谁都是睡，倒不如找个漂亮的年下弟弟呢，对……”

“彭——”我再也无法忍下去，抓起他的领口，拎起他，把他掼在旁边的椅子上，椅子因承受不了冲击力，整个都塌了。

“差不多得了，王一博，未来要是这部戏能播还得一起宣传，别跟条难缠的疯狗似的弄得大家以后都难堪，我圈内玩过是不多，但没见过你这么烦人的。”他好像吃了痛，说的话更难听了，不过幸好，我已经麻木了。

“祝你好运。”我丢下这句话就出了他的房间，浑身发抖，扶着墙才回到自己的房间，瘫在床上，崩溃地哭出来。他以前明明不是这样的，这才不是肖战！

*2017.03.14 天天向上录影棚

为什么会牢牢记住他？大概是因为见第一面那天是白色情人节？或者是因为他让我对男人穿粉有了新的认识？亦或一个男人笑起来妖孽得太过分？也有可能我嫉妒还有人比我长得更好看吧。

这天棚里的录制结束，我直接去跟他要了微信。他有点吃惊，大概是没想到在录制中跟他没说一句话，一个存在感超低的MC在节目结束竟然会主动跟他要联系方式吧，不过他还是笑笑给我了，还问我：“你也有个组合对吧？”

是啊，我有个组合，半年前国内颁布了限韩令，偏偏我们组合中有两个韩国成员。国内很多的商演，节目再也没有我们合体参与的机会，一个一个分散开来发展，还好哥哥们都很优秀，而我也有一个自己固定MC的节目，不火吧，但是没有糊到底，当然这是我自己的想法。

他也有个组合，打听过，也差不多出道已经一年了，但是他们公司好像不是很捧他们，所以也不火，反正跟我也算一个水平的糊吧。

再见面是一个礼拜之后了，节目要出外景，和他们组合，是在一片油菜花田。他和他们组合的成员一身白出镜，他是最抢眼的那个，都不需要打光都已经非常耀眼了。春天，好像有什么在我心里生了根，等待发芽。

那天之后，竟然再也没有什么交集了，我还是过着我糊咖的日子，偶尔会看看他的朋友圈，但是这个人不知道是懒还是什么，朋友圈一年下来都没有几条。跟他微信的互动也就是过年好，新年快乐这种吧，还可能是群发的。

*2018.4.16 陈情令开机仪式

再一次听到他的消息，是在刚过完年，听说他去由大IP耽改网剧试了一个角色，结果定下的却是另一个角色，还是主角，而那部剧我投了两次都被拒了。这是什么剧情，凭什么？我又联系了那个剧的负责人，她终于答应我去现场直接试试，我去了。

不知道是因为我的执着还是我的气质打动了负责人，我一进门之后她就把我定了——男2，为什么我只是男2他却是男1，这真的是个看脸的世界吗？不过嘛，能跟他同一个剧组我觉得挺不错的，多看美好的事物有利于身心不是吗？

反正无论怎么样，就这么开机了。

开机仪式上，他好像忘记了一年前上过我的节目，跟我说：“初次见面多多指教啊，蓝湛。”我很想跟他说我不叫蓝湛，我叫王一博，但我没搭话，只是心里感到莫名的失落。

刚开始，编剧把剧中魏婴和蓝湛的感情线改成了为女1争风吃醋，然后最后发展成兄弟情这样的戏码。但是开拍之后流了一些路透出去，引起了原著粉的疯狂抗议，随着舆论压力越来越大，竟然又临时改成了和原著相仿的剧本。就这样，我由男2突然晋升了男1，你说这算是什么事，女1好像挺不愉快，听说人家是花了钱的，但是看样子是不可能按着她公司的心意走了。反正我挺开心的，大概是因为演男1吧。

之后就是开始按照修改后的剧本重新对戏的日子。

我是一个非常慢热的人，圈内没有几个说得上话的，也就当固定MC的那个节目里几位哥哥，聊得来，对我也好，其他的真的没什么兴趣深交。从做练习生开始到出道，我知道这个圈子脏成什么样子，我想做的就是拥有自己的舞台，然后偶尔拍拍戏，好好上班，赚些钱买大摩托，同时尽量让自己不要浸入这个大染缸，虽然挺难。

我当时还没看完整部原著，以前也只听公司里的几个助理说起过，好像写得不错，传播度也挺广的。我这个角色，和其他演员的对手戏也不多，所以就自己埋头在读剧本想尽早融入角色。

因为是耽改剧，我和他的角色有许多羁绊，围读剧本的时候我们是挨着坐的，他就凑过来跟我说话：“那个，我们对一下戏？”我点点头，我们对了挺多场的，我台词非常非常少，他的却非常非常多，而且他那个角色的情感跨度也挺大。感觉……蛮难演的，倒是我的，一直高冷就行，只对他一个人温暖。

对了一下午，我发现他真的天生是做演员的料。哭戏，说哭就哭，该结束的时候虽然没有立马就能停下来，但是导演一直夸他。我心想，这个人的泪腺怕是装了开关吧。

他还在那哭，光看个剧本入戏就这么深，以后到了片场要怎么办？有点为他担心，又隐隐开心，因为剧里我们是彼此的命定之人。于是我把脑袋伸到他面前，叫了他一声：“肖战。”他应了一声抬眼看我，我对他做了一个鬼脸，速度很快，在瞬间又摆回了我平时的那张脸，别人应该都没看到。他愣了一秒，然后夸张地笑起来，他的笑太好看了，我忘记了表情管理也跟着他笑起来。


End file.
